Nothing but a Piece of Jewelry
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: In a great kingdom, a queen named Hiroshima Amu, once Hinamori Amu, gave birth to 3 daughters and later a fourth. Their names where Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia and are all now 13. Miki seems to like every guy she meets. One day, a prince name Hotori Kiseki asks Miki if she could go with him to the Royale Party and she answers, "Sure, why not?" But was this truly a pair to be together?


**Miki: Another story!**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Miki: It's your 8****th**** one! And you haven't finished 7 stories!**

**Me: You just don't like it but a hater's gotta hate. Hey, what are you doing, Amu?**

**Amu: Practicing being a queen for a story.**

**Me: Don't worry; you are an okay queen married to a character who doesn't exist. Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

In a great kingdom, a queen named Hiroshima Amu, once Hinamori Amu, gave birth to 3 daughters and later a fourth. Their names where Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia and are all now 13. Ran was always cheerful, extremely energetic, athletic, confident and honest. Miki was tomboyish, artistic, fashionable, sharp, and level headed. Su is girly, caring, has domestic skills, and sensitive and some say she's a bit cheeky. Dia is very, hmm, radiant, positive and wise yet somewhat of an airhead. Ran has dark pink hair and pink eyes and is head cheerleader for the boys' soccer team in school. Though when someone is unable to play, she fills in. She is also interested in one guy named Daichi. Miki has short blue hair she always hides in her hat, and light blue eyes. She hangs out in places with beautiful scenery and draws in her notebook and she seems to like every guy she meets. Su runs a day care with Musashi and Pepe. She has blond-green hair that curls a little at the bottom of her thigh. Dia has orange-blond hair and always puts it in pigtails. She's in a band with Takahashi, once Tsukiyomi, Utau's daughters, Il, El, and Xia (X-Dia). For some unknown reason, the Hiroshima family was very popular. One day, Princess Miki meets a prince named Hotori Kiseki. Kiseki asked Miki if she could go with him to the Royale Party and she answered, with no hesitation, sure, why not. But was this truly a pair to be together?

(Miki's POV)

I sat on my bed, drawing pictures of Kiseki and I on the beach together. Sigh. _I can't believe he's taking me!_ She thought to herself. That's when her over peppy sister, Ran, interrupts her.

"Hi Miki! What are you drawing?"

"Gah! Don't scare me, Ran! I'm not drawing anything!" She tries to peek at the notebook but I hold it close to my chest. "Ooh, is it another fantasy of you and Kiseki-kun?" I blush. "I knew it! Hahaha!" I nudge her a bit. "What about you and that Souma Daichi, ehh?" She stares at me hard.

"What happened to… Yoru-kun." I glare at her. Yoru was a, touchy subject. He probably is going out with Il or something. You could tell, actually. They aren't real cousins, just step cousins, if you were wondering.

"Or that Rhythm guy." I look at her, confused. Rhythm, Rhythm, oh yeah! Temari's sister. Hmm, he can't be dating Dia because Dia doesn't really date people. But If I hang out with him, than I have to hang out with Yoru. No, no, no!

"What's wrong with Kiseki?" I ask her. She freezes.

"N-n-nothing! I just don't think it's a good idea," she answers, "oh, and mama made dinner." I gulp.

"She _**made**_ dinner?" I ask nervously. Ran gives me a green look and nods. I slowly walk downstairs but then my feelings change when I see Su and Dia eating mama's food and were still alive. I take a seat and take a bite of curry. Mmm, it actually is good! I look next to me and Ran had already finished her first plate and now is on her second. We always make sure we have a lot because Ran eats like 1,000 servings of food.

"So, Miki! What dress are you going to where?" mama asks. I stop eating for a second. A DRESS!

"I'm not wearing a dress," I answer. Mama rubs her temples.

"Fine. But you have to wear a suit and a skirt. You have to wear your crown though." Everyone plugs their fingers in their ears but this time I didn't burst.

"I will not, I repeat, NOT wear my crown no matter what." Mama looks up and sighs.

Fine, fine. You can wear your hat but that means you have to wear a skirt **and** slippers. I mutter the word fine under my breath.

"More please!" Ran says, breaking the ice.

(Royale Party Ran's POV)

We all were having a good time. I still can't believe Daichi wore a suit. Though, I did think we would have to push Miki in for being embarrassed to be wearing a skirt. But there she was, alone? Good, It's now or never, Ran.

"I'll be right back, Daichi-kun," I say as I walk over to Miki. "Hi Miki! Look, there's something I need to tell you about that Hotori Kiseki-kun…" She interrupts me.

"Oh, Kiseki! He's so dreamy! Have you seen him?" I shake my head.

"Don't you think it's strange that he's been in the bathroom for that long?" I ask nervously.

"Of course not, Ran! I'm not one of those annoying girlfriends!" Girlfriend?

"Look, Miki…"

"Ooh, there he is!" she says as she points to a blur of purple hair. She rushes away before I could say anything else.

(Miki's POV)

"Kiseki-kun!" I say but stop when I see him talking to a girl, Nana De Morcerf Yamamoto (Yes, her mother, Lulu, decided to keep her maiden name).

"Promise she ain't your girl?" she asked in her Nagoya accent.

"Promise, Nana," he said as he closes in and kisses her. A drop of water lands on my cheek and I wipe it. The sight is just burning my eyes, nothing else. I'm not crying. When Nana leaves, Kiseki walks this way and I confront him.

"Explain, Hotori Kiseki!" I almost yell, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He gives of an evil like smirk.

"Explanation, you are nothing, Hiroshima Miki, but a piece of jewelry. A piece of jewelry made to make me look better." I couldn't take it. I ran far away, onto the street and into a corner. He gave off an evil chuckle at my reaction. My cheeks are soaked. Is it raining? No, I'm just crying. I curl up into a ball and sob. His words echo in my mind. _You are nothing but a piece of jewelry. A piece of jewelry made to make me look better._ Could it be true? I feel a pat on my back. I lift my head up and see my sister, Ran.

"What do you want!?" I scream at my sister. She crouches down next to me.

"I tried to tell you. That Hotori Kiseki asked me and our sister out and didn't seem fazed when we said no." I cry again. How could I be so ignorant and stupid!?

"Come on, let's go back to the party." She stands up and holds her hand out. I take it and we go back to Royale Party.

(Rhythm's POV)

"What do you want, Temari?" I ask. After she talked to Ran, Temari had been pushing me to go see that Hiroshima Miki chic. I remember her. She's friends with Yoru. Then I see her, all puffy eyed and sad. I walk up to her.

"Hey! What are you doing all sad?" I ask her. She turns around.

"Well…" she tells me the story about her and Hotori-kun.

"That's harsh!" I say. Then her sister, Hiroshima Dia, and Takahashi Il, El, and Xia play a upbeat song with no words. "Hey, you wanna dance?" I ask. She smiles.

"Sure, why not?"

(Years later Miki's POV)

I stand next to Rhythm, waiting happily. Finally, the minister said it.

"You may now kiss the bride." That's just what happened. I was thrilled. In the crowd of guests, on sticks out. Hotori Kiseki. No one these days would ever date him after the day he admitted to cheating on me. Nana broke up with him immediately and was deemed cruel. I stare at him and toss him my necklace, hoping he'll find a girl with it.

"Are you sure it's okay to give him that?" Rhythm asks me. I nod.

"It is nothing but a piece of jewelry. A piece of jewelry made to make people look better."


End file.
